¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?
by Sofia TC
Summary: Una inesperada pregunta de Hermione para Malfoy ONE-SHOT


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling 3**

**La historia es mía jaja xD**

Narrador:

Draco Malfoy y su esposa Hermione Malfoy, estaban muy felices de saber la noticia, ella estaba embarazada, ella les dijo a todos, en la hora de la comida, ya había tiempo que las cosas estaban en su lugar, ella estaba con Draco, Harry estaba con Daphne Greengrass, si todos se sorprendieron hasta ellos mismos de saber que tenían muchas cosas en común, Ginny estaba saliendo con Nott, se veían muy felices juntos, Luna le dio una oportunidad a Neville, ron estaba con Parvati Patil, estaban muy felices todos, los rencores pasaron y todo era paz, comían felices todos en la casa de los Weasley, Draco se negaba, aun quedaba eso de el, Hermione por mas que intentaba que no hubiera la poca tensión que quedaba entre todos contra Malfoy, todo se había arreglado pero no del todo, pero ¿que más daba?

-Estoy embarazada!- Grito Hermione

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- todos gritaban, unos de felicidad, otros del susto, como se decía estaban comiendo en silencio

los hombres por su lado felicitaban a Draco mientras hermione lloraba con las chicas de la emoción

-Gracias a todos- dijo la castaña-Pero tengo una pregunta que hacer a Draco

Draco alzo la vista sorprendido

-Draco, ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?-pregunto ella

-fue un buen beso, y fue correspondido- Dijo el sonriendo triunfante, el recuerdo vino a su mente.

**_Flashback_**

-Malfoy, ¿que haces aquí?- preguntaba Hermione curiosa por saber que hacia el rubio en la biblioteca tan tarde -hasta donde yo se, soy la única que esta aquí tarde-respondió Hermione con un poco de tristeza

-Disfruto de mi ultimo año en Hogwarts, ¿como no ibas a ser la única aquí?, si eres una sabelotodo -respondió con arrogancia el rubio,Malfoy noto su melancolía, sonaba tan triste, y sus ojos parecían un abismo, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver las lagrimas de Hermione, ella no quería que el la viera llorar, como si el fuera a burlarse de ella, pensó en que responder a la pregunta, de echo ni siquiera el sabia que hacia el ahí, estaba soñando con Hermione, como le había estado haciendo los últimos días , ella le robaba el sueño, y se le ocurrió ir a la biblioteca para pensar tranquilo, no quería escuchar los ruidosos gritos de Zabini, ella le quitaba el sueño, y como si nada estaba con la estúpida comadreja.

-Malfoy,ya basta, siempre me eh preguntado, ¿por qué me odias tanto?- le respondió Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, primero Ron le había dicho que ella no cooperaba con la relación, solo porque no había querido tener relaciones con el, y ahora Malfoy venía y la molestaba en el único lugar donde nadie la podía ver llorar, estaba hartándose de todos y de todo, no podía seguir, todo el mundo la quería por ser la mejor amiga de Harry, no la querían por ser como ella es , Hermione Granger.

Paso algo extraño en ese momento, Draco la abrazo, y ella le correspondió al abrazo, fue un abrazo largo, de pronto se separaron, y el se sintió vació, solo Granger lograba hacer que su mirada se ablandara, podia hacer que el la abrazara sin siquiera pedircelo, ella hacia cosas que nadie puede hacer , ni Pansy ni Astoria ni nadie en su vida.

Ella ya no lloraba, estaba sonrojada, el abrazo había echo que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sospechaba hace tiempo, estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy, eso estaba mal, ella traicionaría a sus amigos, el es un ex mortifago, pensó ella

_-déjate llevar, decía una vocecita en su cabeza_

_-claro que no, eso no puede pasar, el es Malfoy, el me odia, yo lo odio, las cosas deben pasar así..._

_-pero, ¿y si te equivocas? ¿y si el es el amor de tu vida y Ron no lo es?_

_-Al diablo todo, mis padres me dijeron que luchara por todo lo que quiero, y esta no va a ser una excepción, Hermione Granger, Que te perdone Dumbledore- pensaba la castaña _

Draco se sentía vació sin ella, sin su mirada, sin sus insultos, sin su sonrisa, el estaba enamorado de ella, y su abrazo le había echo darse cuenta.

_-¿Qué esperas Draco? escucho que su subconsciente le decía _

_\- ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo? decía el en sus pensamientos _

_\- ¿QUE?, Acaso el gran Draco Malfoy tiene miedo jajaja- seguía la voz_

_\- Claro que no!, se lo diré ahora mismo _

-Yo- Dijeron los 2 al unisono

-Bien, tranquilicémonos- dijo Hermione - a la de tres lo decimos ¿OK?

-Bueno, 1- decía el rubio

-2- dijo Hermione

-Y,3.-dijo Draco

-Me gustas, pero siento que tu me odias, me gustaría saber si sientes lo mismo- Dojo Hermione

-Me has estado atrayendo, quisiera saber si utilizaste una poción de amor- dijo Draco

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA estallaron a carcajadas los dos al unisono

-Yo no utilice una poción de amor- dijo Hermione seria

-Bueno- dijo Draco sonriendo- Era broma Hermione, la verdad es que, utilizaste las palabras perfectas para decirte lo que siento- dijo sonrojado

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hermione Roja como un tomate, se sorprendió porque el la había llamado por su nombre, sonaba tan bien en los labios de el

-En serio- respondió Draco serio, ahogando una carcajada de lo roja que estaba la chica, le gustaba verla así, pero sabía que ella se sentiría ofendida, y pensaría que el estaba jugando una broma con eso de decir sus sentimientos

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo

-Hermione...-dijo Draco acercándose a ella

-¿Si, Draco?-decía ella dándose cuenta de que respiraba su aliento,olía a menta y chocolate, ese olor era tan fresco, que la hacia sentirse segura con el.

En ese momento Draco impacto sus labios contra los de ella, ella no sabía besar, y Draco lo supo, el era su primer beso, y esperaba ser el único, escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella, era lo mas excitante de todo, eso lo impulso a besarle, el no sabia como era que ella lo lograba, podía hacer que el fuera feliz, con solo escuchar su nombre en sus labios de ella

-¿Qué aremos si nos descubren Draco?- Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, ella estaba visiblemente sonrojada, eso la hacia mucho más tierna de lo que ya era

-¿Te importa lo que dicen los demás, Hermione?- pregunto el

-Claro que no, creí que era a ti quien le importaba- contesto ella

-Pues la verdad, tiene tiempo que no me importa- Contesto

-Solo me preocupan los Weasley-dijo ella triste - Diran que los traicione.

-Veras que lo superaran- es imposible odiarte, pensó, pero jamas lo diría en voz alta- Después de todo, son como tu familia

Ella se sorprendió, el lo había dicho sin odio, sin rencor sin nada de lo que caracterizaba a Draco Malfoy, ahora fue ella quien lo beso, ese fue un beso mas tierno que el anterior, así siguieron, y tomados de la mano salieron de la biblioteca, juntos, los dos, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, solo ellos dos importaban...

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**n/a **

**La verdad esta historia es improvisada, jamas lo había echo, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer :3 **

**no olviden dejar sus opiniones **


End file.
